when nothing matters
by samjaffa
Summary: batman is killed by the joker and alfred dies of a heart attack and robin suffers please review and leave ideas
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day wally and artemis were fighting kaldur was reading a book megan was making cookies and conner was watching static. It was normal until the zeta beams announced robin. his domino mask was torn in half. His right eye was bleeding and blood was slipping down his pale cheek. His red tunic was a darker shade due to all the blood. Their was a knife on his left shoulder bleeding heavily and various scratches on his torso and legs. but he looked like he didn't care. Everyone immediately rushed to his side.

''ROB who did this'' wally said worriedly

''joker'' he replied bluntly

''come on lets get him to the med bay'' artemis said

''no'' robin said calmly

''what'' megan said

''I can take care of myself'' robin said going to his room but artemis stopped him

''are you crazy look at yourself'' she said

''move artemis'' he replied

''not until we get you the med bay'' artemis said

''I said move crock'' robin said in a deathly whisper that sent shiver down everyones spines. Artemis slowly moved out of the way. Robin then went to his room and started nursing his wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

After half an hour robin had finished nursing his wounds and headed towards the zeta beams acting like nothing happened only to be stopped by the rest of the team Kaldur was the first to talk

''robin you are hurt and need proper medical attention'' he said

''I've already coverd and dissenfected my injuries kaldur'' robin replied with no emotion in his voice

''but you were covered in wounds how did you manage to do surgery to yourself'' wally said

''I can handle the pain wallace''robin replied

''robin please tell us what's wrong were worried about you'' megan said with teary eyes

''don't be then'' robin said

''robin your so young how can you be like this'' kaldur said

Robin then cackled

''young please how old are you like two years older then me'' robin almost screamed

''but-kaldur was then cut off by robin

'' SHUT UP TELL ME THIS KALDUR WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN EVERYONE YOU LOVE IS DEAD'' robin screamed

''b-but what about batman'' megan said

''he is also dead'' robin said crying '' joker killed him and I could do nothing but watch as my father was killed in front of me and then agent A died due to a heart attack i-im all alone I have nobody''


	3. Chapter 3

''ahh do you hear that Harley that's the noise of a bat free gotham ha ha ha ha'' joker said laughing sickly

''I sure do pudding but what about bird boy'' Harley said

''phhht boy blunder he's probably crying over the big bats corpse now then how about we go pay gordan a visit'' joker said

''oooh that sounds like fun pudding'' Harley said

[ the bat cave]

Robin was listening to the conversation between the people who had ruined his life. He then took of his robin costume and put on his batman costume he made [it looks like Jason todds batman suit].he would become the second batman except he would kill villains instead of putting them in asylum where they could easily headed towards the batmobile and drove to the police department.

[the police department]

When robin now batman arrived at the police department it was hell joker goons were firing at the cops and civilians cars were exploding and family's were being fleeing .

''Batman that you, you look different'' commissener Gordan said ducking behind a car

''commissener where's joker' 'batman said

''inside the department he has several hostages'' Gordan replied

''dammit'' batman mumbled he then took out two pistols and started firing at the goons

''YOUR KILLING THEM''gordan yelled

''quite'' batman said

Just then two joker goons came out of nowhere and started shooting at batman. batman did a flip landing behind one of the goons snapped his neck killing him instantly then shot the other in the chest. he then rushed to the police department. When he came to the door he saw it was filled with armed goons. He then got a grenade opened the door threw it in and watched it explode. He then ran past the dead guards and came to the room where the hostages were held and saw Harley and joker.

''that you boy blunder your to old to be playing dress up hahahaha'' the joker said laughing hideously

''die'' batman said taking out his pistol shooting Harley in the eyes and joker in the chest

''haa…ha ha…ha''joker laughed dieng with that painfully long red grin.

He then freed the hostages went to the joker

''may you and your men find comfort in the next world rest in piece basturd[assasins creed much]batman said then closed the jokers eyes and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
